Basketball
by Furtively Lethargic
Summary: When Rashel and Quinn play basketball, Quinn cheats using one of his 'abilities', and Rashel gets her payback by vaguely seducing Quinn. One-shot.


**Basketball**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Night World, because if I _did_—then Strange Fate would (most likely) be published by now.

Curse you L.J. Smith's publishers (no insults intended)!

* * *

The ball bounced noisily on the dusty, concrete floor of the public basketball court. The wired fences were rusty, the other basketball basket was nearly hanging off of the board—due to the years, and the smell is somewhat… _not_ pleasant, as a heavily panting Rashel and a smug, dribbling Quinn stood face-to-face.

"Give up?" Quinn taunted, his tone _very_ challenging.

"If you know me very well, then you shouldn't be asking that question—now would you?" Rashel retorted, trying to keep her defenses up—though it's pretty hard to do since she's playing against a shirtless vampire.

And this is what _I_ get for being physically and emotionally attracted to him, Rashel thought with irony.

Quinn smirked and ran past her with his 'vampire' speed. The ball circled around the basket before falling in the center with a loud thud.

"_Hey_! That wasn't fair! You used your—" Rashel paused, gazing around before continuing, "—your 'speed' on me! That isn't fair!" Rashel cried, accusing Quinn with a glare.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Quinn replied innocently with a small shrug—though you could definitely see the haughtiness in his dark eyes.

"Fine—_two_ can play at _that_ game!" Rashel said, her body crouching automatically, aiming for the ball in Quinn's hand.

"Fine—but may I remind you the score? Its four to three," Quinn said, dribbling the ball with his right hand.

Rashel glared at Quinn, carefully edging towards him. Quinn continued to smile charmingly—as if _Rashel_ would fall for _that_—and winked at Rashel. She didn't notice it though; she was _too_ focused on the bouncing ball. Rashel continued to edge closer to Quinn—thinking of a payback because _he cheated_—and finally thought of something. Blocking her thoughts, she straightened her position and looked seductively at Quinn—well, she _hoped_ that she looked seductive.

_That_ surely worked.

She walked very slowly towards her soulmate, swaying her hips with the rhythm of her thudding heart, her high ponytail bouncing up and down, her arms faintly swinging, and her face plastered with a seductive smile playing on her lips. Rashel _knew_ that Quinn's breathing hitched—I mean, by the way his posture stiffened, you can _really_ tell that he isn't breathing.

"Oh, Quinn…" Rashel whispered melodiously, "Oh _John Quinn_…" it's like she's compelling him with some magic—but Rashel had always had this compulsion towards him, so this isn't a surprise, "You've been _very_ bad," she continued softly, "_Cheating_ with your Powers," Rashel paused as she reached him, then she licked her lips and gave Quinn a wink.

"_Rashel_," Quinn whispered hoarsely as he briefly glanced at her pouting lips.

Please—I'm _begging_ you—don't let her tempt me…

She batted her eyes at him—looking _so_ fucking innocent, "Yes, John?"

Ah, _shit_.

And that was all Rashel needed, just _one_ tiny distraction—and then, she could steal the basketball from his hands. And she did. Rashel ran as fast as she can, knowing Quinn would catch up to her at any second—but he never did; instead, he just growled menacingly before rushing towards her and crushed his lips on hers.

She pulled away from Quinn before shooting the ball in the hoop, "There. Now we're even."

"_But_," Quinn interjected as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I don't like being even."

Rashel moped teasingly and crossed her arms, "Then my efforts were a waste?"

"No," Quinn smirked, his hand sliding towards the small of her back, "We could always use it _later_."

She laughed and lightly punched his chest, "Shut up."

"_Make me_," Quinn answered while the basketball dropped and bounced to and from the concrete floor—completely forgotten.

"Maybe I _will_," Rashel stated as she leaned towards Quinn, capturing his lips in a heated kiss, and intertwining her fingers with his dark, silky hair.

This, by far, is the _best_ one-on-one basketball game she had played with Quinn.

* * *

**What's up? x)**

It has totally been a while! And I'm _so_ sorry if I hadn't been able to update any stories—maybe because the writer's block is still possessing my brain, **thus**, not giving me any ideas to write/type/whatever. Anyways, I hope you guys like this short one-shot I made for John (Hehe, I called Quinn "JOHN") and Rashel.

A **review** would absolutely, positively, definitely, defiantly, surely, certainly, with no doubt be appreciated by me!

I'll be updating other stories **soon**—or I hope…

Thanks :)


End file.
